swsefandomcom-20200215-history
SaV Fringe Elements
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Although many crooks take to a life of crime looking for an easy way to make a credit or escape the consequences of a bad decision, in truth, life on the edge isn't easy. Once you move away from the safety of government- laws and its guardians- you're on your own if someone crosses you. Even worse, if you anger the wrong shadowy figure, you might find bounty hunters or assassins looking to even the score. Even so, some prefer to live by their own wits even it means they have to keep their eyes open and a blaster handy. Some can't abide life under society's rules (Be those fair or foul). Others already stand accused, rightly or wrongly, and prefer any free existence to life in the spice mines of Kessel. Finally, a few can't keep away from the forbidden, preferring life in the underbelly of the galaxy exactly because others shun it. Influential Individuals See also: Heroic Fringers In every era, in every region, there are noteworthy characters- outlaws, if you will- who choose to rebuke the law and live in the shadows. Some do on for heroic reasons, boldly throwing off the shackles of tyranny and unjust rule, but most are either looking for a quick credit or have succumbed to greed, hate, or fear. The following are some of the most notorious, successful, infamous, and noteworthy assassins, crime lords, bounty hunters, and smugglers the galaxy has ever seen. Some of the characters described in this chapter might not appear In your campaign or even in the era during which your campaign is set. No problem! Feel free to use these game statistics for new characters of your own devising, changing names and backgrounds as needed. You can also switch Equipment, Talents, and Feats to create custom characters for your players to interact with. Archetypes See also: Nonheroic Fringers The following characters are examples of the scoundrels, thugs, miscreants, and opportunists common in the shadier parts of the galaxy as well as the security and law enforcement officers who cross paths with them every day. Adventures focusing on the scum of the galaxy take unexpected turns as characters run afoul of local enforcers or decide they need help from a fixer or slicer. Rather than come up with game statistics for such characters from scratch, a GM can use one of these NPCs, adding background, personality quirks, and local color as necessary. The statistics presented here use the Human Species as the baseline. If you wish to change a character's Species, remove the character's Bonus Feat and Trained Skill (Indicated with an H in the statistics), and apply the relevant Species Traits for the selected Species. Organisations Though the chaotic nature of crime makes it seem unlikely that criminals would ever work together, several criminal organizations have risen to prominence throughout the galaxy. The following section describes six powerful criminal organizations for use as enemies or allies in any Fringe Campaign. Black Sun Affiliation Page: Black Sun The Black Sun crime syndicate is one of the foremost criminal organizations in the galaxy. Black Sun has its hands in nearly every possible criminal venture, from petty theft to assassination, all arranged to bring more power and wealth to the crime syndicate. Black Sun is one of the most iconic criminal organizations in the Star Wars saga, and the organization reached such heights of power that its leader, Prince Xizor, was nearly powerful enough to challenge Darth Vader himself. Black Sun is found in nearly every corner of the galaxy, though typically it is headquartered on Coruscant. Black Sun agents operate from The Deep Core to The Outer Rim, and significant Black Sun cells operate on every Core world. Black Sun operates under the leadership of a single Underlord, who controls the Vigos. The Vigos are the chief crime bosses of Black Sun, and they wield nearly as much power (And sometimes more) as the head of a Hutt Kajidic. Black Sun's influence is so great that its leaders are able to clandestinely commission a fleet of Starships from companies like TransGalMeg and Joraan Drive Systems, giving the organization the military might to challenge and overwhelm planetary and even sector defense forces. Working for Black Sun certainly has its advantages. With the power to challenge local governments, Black Sun agents have a great deal of clout, and many weaker worlds think twice before bringing charges against a Black Sun agent. Joining Black Sun requires that the interested person prove their value, which typically needs to be more than just an extra bit of hired muscle. Once a member of Black Sun, an individual is required to follow the orders of their superiors strictly, and work above all else for the betterment of the crime syndicate. Most people who are aware of the crime syndicate learned long ago to avoid any entanglements with Black Sun. The organization can be a powerful enemy, rivaling even the Empire for ruthlessness and resources. Angering a Vigo means making an enemy for life, and a conflict with Black Sun can be messy. With its own space fleet, Black Sun is able of to send ships to wipe out smuggling operations, destroy pirate fleets, and bomb the homes of those that oppose them. The GenoHaradan Affiliation Page: The GenoHaradan The GenoHaradan is a mysterious organization of assassins that has been active for over 4000 years by the time of The Galactic Empire. More than just a guild of assassins for hire, the GenoHaradan has a greater agenda that usually remains largely unknown, even to other crime syndicates. Every assassination performed by the GenoHaradan has some purpose, and serves to move their enemies and allies into positions like pieces on a dejarik board. The GenoHaradan's motives are its own, and every execution it performs serves some political purpose. GenoHaradan operatives appear on worlds throughout the galaxy, though they seem to operate primarily anywhere that power is being tossed around. The GenoHaradan surfaces briefly during the Jedi Civil War, hoping to capitalize on Darth Revan's rise to power, on worlds as far out in The Outer Rim as Tatooine. The hierarchy of the GenoHaradan includes a single Guildmaster and four Overseers, who control the assassinations performed by the guild. The GenoHaradan has few members, but it's power is far greater than its numbers would seem to indicate. Joining the GenoHaradan is by invitation only. Typically, a member of the organization approaches a potential recruit with several missions that test the prospect's skill, resolve, and discretion. GenoHaradan operatives are far more subtle than most assassins or bounty hunters, and anyone striving for fame, fortune, or notoriety is likely to be passed over by the GenoHaradan. The organization is not interested in flashy fame-seekers. If one makes enemies of the GenoHaradan, trouble is bound to follow. The GenoHaradan is extremely subtle, and it's targets rarely see the assassins coming. When a person is targeted by the GenoHaradan, he or she can be sure that the most skilled and deadly assassins and bounty hunters will be on their tail. For heroes who make enemies of the GenoHaradan, the guild may not show up in every adventure, but the heroes can be sure that assassins will show up at the most inopportune times to make trouble and perform their task. The Hutt Kajidics Affiliation Page: The Hutt Kajidics The Hutts are among the most notorious gangsters in the galaxy. Hailing from the swampy world of Nal Hutta, The Hutt Kajidics (As their clans are known) have their slimy hands in all kinds of criminal ventures. Unlike other crime syndicates that tend to operate behind the scenes, The Hutt Kajidics operate out in the open and claim rightful dominion over dozens of worlds. The Hutt Kajidics are the classic gangsters who not only seek wealth and power but also plunge themselves into excess and gluttony. Few pleasures are too depraved for the Hutts, and they have little care for who or what gets in their way. The Hutts rule directly over a number of worlds in a territory commonly referred to as Hutt Space. Dozens of civilized worlds in Hutt Space fall under the rulership of one or more kajidics, and some worlds outside of Hutt Space are practically, if not officially, ruled by the Hutts. When a Hutt Kajidic sets up an operation on a planet, the balance of power inevitably shifts. On worlds where there is almost no government in the first place, such as on The Outer Rim, this often means the Hutts become the true power on that world. Each Kajidic is organized like a family, with superiors and inferiors usually determined by age and power. The Hutt Kajidics employ members of all Species as underlings and are willing to hire anyone that can bring them more money or facilitate their hedonism. The Hutts make extensive use of less developed Species, such as the Nikto and the Gamorreans, but hire anyone wishing to pledge allegiance. Though The Hutt Kajidics are greedy, they are not stupid, and though many a Hutt has been undone by gluttony, most keep a watchful eye on any underlings that might show signs of too much ambition. Hutts Kajidics can be placated with bribes and flattery, and the quickest way to join a Hutt crime syndicate is to ingratiate oneself with the local Hutt crime lord. The Hutts can be allies, but they also make terrible enemies. Hutts have been known to hold a grudge and spare no expense in chasing down those who cross them. Typically they exact their revenge indirectly, by hiring bounty hunters, assassins, or mercenaries to do the dirty work. Most Hutts take great pleasure in tormenting their enemies, and more than a few follow Jabba's example in finding new "Sport" in torturing a nemesis. If a Hutt Kajidic sets its sights on a target, that target is sure to encounter thugs, lowlifes, assassins, and all manner of seedy individuals as the Hutt exacts its revenge. Swoop Gangs Swoop Gangs can be found throughout the galaxy, on civilized worlds and on worlds barely capable of calling themselves colonies. Typically regarded as a nuisance by local authorities, Swoop Gangs are groups of rabble-rousers, malcontents, and other criminals that have rallied around one another for strength. Typically too disorganized to grow to any real level of power, Swoop Gangs spend almost as much time working on their (Often illegally) modified swoop bikes as they do squabbling amongst themselves. Though Swoop Gangs are found almost everywhere, most of the time they are content to stir up trouble for fun, intimidate the locals, and engage in dangerous, high-speed races for bragging rights. Swoop Gangs spring up on any world where racing can be found. Though they tend to stick to the edges of big cities, they have been seen on worlds as backwater as Tatooine and as urban as Taris. Swoop Gangs typically have a single leader, though leadership of a gang is usually determined by who has the fastest bike and the fastest fists. Challenges to the leader's authority are common, and changes in leadership nearly so. All of the other members of the Swoop Gang follow their leader, and typically a swoop gang member can only belong to one gang at any time. Swoop Gangs are typically defensive of one another, but it would be stretching the truth to call it any sort of loyalty. Swoop Gangs are typically a good place to find skilled outlaw techs, just the kinds of people who can install illegal modifications on a space transport or repair contraband weapons. Given the right leadership and motivation, Swoop Gangs can sometimes be organized to serve a higher purpose; for example, the Hidden Beks of Taris assisted in the resistance against invaders during The Mandalorian Wars. Unfortunately, most swoop gang members really care only about two things: racing, and fighting their enemies. Brawls between rival Swoop Gangs often spread throughout entire settlements on Outer Rim worlds, and gang rivalry is one of the chief motivating factors that keeps Swoop Gangs together. Most swoop gang members know better than to go anywhere alone, as the worst nightmare of a swoop rider is to find oneself surrounded by three or four members of a rival gang. Most Swoop Gangs vent their frustrations and establish bragging rights through races, but violence between gangs is common and local authorities work hard to keep rival gangs away from one another. A few Swoop Gangs work for organized criminal syndicates as roving thugs. The Tenloss Syndicate Affiliation Page: The Tenloss Syndicate The Tenloss Syndicate is unlike most other criminal organizations in that it actually has a relatively legitimate arm to its organization. The Tenloss Corporation- another name for the corporate front of the crime syndicate- owns many smaller companies. Though these smaller companies have varying degrees of legitimacy and legality, they all feed funds, weapons, Starships, and other resources back to the Tenloss crime syndicate. The Tenloss Syndicate is responsible for the mass production of a number of popular weapons, including disruptors, as well as Starships and Space Stations. It deals in high technology and uses its legal activities to fund illicit trade. The Tenloss Syndicate makes vast sums of money through illegal arms sales, and many would classify the organization primarily as an arms dealer and purveyor of contraband. Based in the Bajic Sector, The Tenloss Syndicate has a central governing council that oversees the operation of Tenloss's primary interests. Sub-councils control the various companies under the Tenloss banner, and each of those corporations has their own hierarchy. Though The Tenloss Syndicate itself is not widespread (Tenloss representatives and interests are relatively few in number, compared to other interstellar criminal organizations like Black Sun), Tenloss weapons and ships can be found almost anywhere. It is not unusual to run into a gang of Trandoshan slavers with Tenloss disruptor weapons, or find a Tenloss XQ2 Space Platform orbiting a highly civilized world. The Tenloss Syndicate provides weapons, armor, and other material to anyone willing to pay the price and risk being caught. Since most of the weapons and Starships manufactured by Tenloss are Illegal, Tenloss production facilities are disguised as something more mundane. The best way to join The Tenloss Syndicate is to join forces with one of the smaller front companies operated by Tenloss, then work one's way up through the hierarchy. Additionally, the Tenloss Corporation deals directly with other crime syndicates and gangs of decent size, brokering arms deals for large quantities directly through the governing council; in times of great need, even The Rebel Alliance turns to Tenloss for weapons with which to fight the Empire. Like most unscrupulous corporations, The Tenloss Syndicate is not to be trifled with. Though far less overt in their methods, Tenloss leaders always make sure that any threat to their operation is silenced quickly and efficiently. However, the Tenloss leadership seems mostly content to simply make a profit off of its various businesses. As long as you stay out of its way, the Tenloss syndicate has no honor to defend and typically does not rise to the bait when goaded by opponents. Only when its operations are threatened does Tenloss act, and when it does it brings the full weight of its illegal weapons and starships to bear on its enemies. The Thalassian Slavers Affiliation Page: The Thalassian Slavers Among the most feared criminals in the galaxy, The Thalassian Slavers steal that which is most precious: one's freedom. Independent slavers hailing from The Outer Rim, the Thalassians are ruthless, relentless criminals that attack and capture Starships, enslaving their crews and passengers and selling them to the highest bidder. Most passenger vessels in The Outer Rim know to flee as fast as they can when confronted by Thalassian vessels, as capture can mean being placed on the auction block and ending up enslaved to Hutts- or worse. The Thalassian Slavers typically limit their activities to The Outer Rim, though they have been known to stray Coreward from time to time if the money is right. Sometimes serving as mercenaries and pirates, The Thalassian Slavers always follow the flow of credits and have no sympathy for the plight of those they capture. The Thalassian Slavers are loosely organized into small battle groups, each one consisting of a ''Kalath''-Style Battlecruiser and several Y164 Slave Transports, along with a handful of Starfighters and small support ships. Thalassian slavers are ostensibly allies with each other, though some small skirmishes have broken out from time to time between two battle groups. Thalassian slavers are absolutely reprehensible by most standards. Even other members of The Fringe tend to steer clear of The Thalassian Slavers, as they have no compunctions about capturing other pirates or smugglers and turning them into slaves. Thalassian slavers are not welcome at most ports outside of their home star systems, and shadowports go to nearly as many pains to hide their existence from these slavers as they do from the authorities. Even distant association with The Thalassian Slavers can be a virtual death mark, as several Senators of The Galactic Republic found out when they were connected to the slaving ring. Encounters with The Thalassian Slavers are usually not pretty. The Thalassians throw everything they have at their prey, and they would rather blow up a target than let it escape. Ruthless to the core, Thalassian slavers don't mind accidentally killing half or more of the passengers they attempt to enslave. Thalassian slavers operate almost exclusively in space, and almost never raid settlements on planets. However, there have been many reports of Thalassian slavers attacking space platforms orbiting worlds without much defensive capability. Locales Hives of scum and villainy vary in size, function, and safety just as much as more respectable places. Sometimes the only difference is who has final say over what happens to transgressors- a Hutt doesn't take any more kindly to thieves stealing from him than CorSec officers do. The locales listed below are all places where law is rare- or at least takes a form not recognized in most of the galaxy. These hives of lowlifes and criminals are excellent places to buy black market goods, hire mercenaries, and buy information. They're also good places to get a vibroblade stuck between your ribs in a dark alley. The Errant Venture Main Article: The Errant Venture The Errant Venture has the distinction of being the only Star Destroyer ever owned by entirely private interests, with no affiliation to any government. Originally commissioned as The Virulence, an ''Imperial II''-Class Star Destroyer, the ship saw service at the Battle of Endor and the Battle of Thyferra. There the ship was surrendered, undamaged, to Booster Terrik. Terrik, never a timid man, decided the price of his help in capturing the vessel was the ship itself. Although The New Republic was uneasy with the idea, in the end a deal was struck that removed most of the ship's armament (Netting Terrik a cool 18 million credits), and the hull was painted red to make it distinctively different from other Star Destroyers. StarForge Station Main Article: StarForge Station StarForge Station is a famous shadowport, a place where any ship can find repairs if enough credits are presented and where no questions are asked about cargoes, battle damage, or questionable documentation. Located in the StarForge Nebula in the Ado Sector of The Mid Rim, the massive, mobile base has survived through three governments using a combination of careful planning, law local officials, and strict neutrality. It provides a useful outlet for rogues and scoundrels as well as clandestine government operations. Nar Shaddaa Main Article: Nar Shaddaa Basic information about Nar Shaddaa, the Smuggler's Moon, can be found on page 233 of the Saga Edition core rulebook. However, lists of Knowledge checks and basic astrophysical data do little to highlight the true feel of the biggest nest of scum and villainy in the galaxy. The vast, sprawling city-planet is like a dark twin of Coruscant, an urban crawl of vice, crime, and violence. The upper levels of the Vertical City of Nar Shaddaa are similar to the lower levels of the galactic capital, and both opportunity and danger can be found a few steps from any dock.